<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anatomy 201 by fromcrossroadstoking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564905">Anatomy 201</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking'>fromcrossroadstoking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George accidentally attends the wrong class. For more than a month. Because of some Handsome Guy a few seats away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Luz/Eugene Roe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anatomy 201</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe he was too tired or too rushed or too distracted or too… something. Whatever the reason was, George had definitely misread his schedule. As soon as the professor had started talking about what a fascinating subject the human body was, welcoming them all to Human Anatomy 201 (decidedly <em>not </em>Engineering Sustainable Architecture), George had muttered a quiet<em> fuck</em> under his breath and pulled up his schedule on his laptop. Apparently, his class was in room 203 at 3pm, not in room 302 at 2pm. Oops.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>He could walk out now, but class has started, the professor is already on a roll, and George has nothing to do for an hour. Besides, human anatomy could be considered its own kind of architecture, right? And he <em>definitely</em> wasn't basing his entire decision to stay on the guy sitting a couple seats away. </p>
<p>
  <em>Now there’s some human anatomy I’d like to study.</em>
</p>
<p>George studies his lecture hall classmate as best he can out of the corner of his eye. The guy is something else with his dark hair, furrowed brow (<em>people shouldn’t look that good with a furrowed brow!</em>), and blue-gray eyes. And his hands - George can appreciate a nice looking pair of hands and this guy’s got the kind of hands that make George’s mind wander a bit too far into the gutter for the middle of class. He blinks rapidly and tries to drag his mind to a more respectable level for his current academic surroundings.</p>
<p>George’s mind wanders to what he’s doing tonight (homework and meeting Perco for dinner - nothing groundbreaking-ly exciting) and it isn’t long before he finds his thoughts churning around the possibilities of what Handsome Guy a few seats over will be doing later. He hazards a glance towards Handsome Guy and is more than a bit startled to find him staring right back. Handsome Guy’s eyes widen slightly and dart back to the front of the room when George catches him looking. Something tightens in George’s stomach and he can’t help the tiny smirk that appears on his face.</p>
<p>George spends the rest of the class daydreaming about how he’ll introduce himself to Handsome Guy once class is over. He won’t have long since his architecture class is just a few minutes after this one ends so whatever he says has to be short and sweet and memorable. For thirty minutes he practices his little spiel in his head as butterflies of both the Nervous and Excited varieties flutter away in his stomach. As soon as class ends, George packs his stuff up as quickly as possible and turns to make his way towards Handsome Guy. It wasn’t quick enough - the guy he just spent the entire class drooling over apparently booked it out of there before George even had a chance to say hi. The disappointment crushes him for a moment but George is not someone so easily deterred - there’s always next week.</p>
<p>And the week after.</p>
<p>And the week after.</p>
<p>And the week after that.</p>
<p>In fact, it takes over a month’s worth of classes before George finally gets his shot. Handsome Guy’s end of class exit is delayed thanks to a chatty classmate and George is right there, waiting in the wings, for his chance.</p>
<p>“That guy can really ramble, huh?” It’s not the spiel George had been practicing for weeks now but in a very un-George-like turn of events, his mind completely blanks once he’s face to face with Handsome Guy.</p>
<p>Handsome Guy’s brow furrows in confusion and he raises a questioning eyebrow at George, “Smokey?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Smokey, the guy I was just talkin’ to… you mean him?”</p>
<p>George is so thrown by the unexpected (and incredibly attractive) accent that his mind momentarily forgets the original question.</p>
<p>“What? Oh, uh, no, I mean the professor. Old guy really likes to rattle on and on, yeah?”</p>
<p>For a moment, George thinks he’s totally tanked this but a smile slowly spreads across Handsome Guy’s face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he does.”</p>
<p>George smiles back and offers his hand, “I’m George by the way. George Luz.”</p>
<p>“Eugene Roe. You can just call me Gene. Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Gene? I like it. Never met a Gene before.”</p>
<p>“Ain’t a lot of us. Bit of an old-fashioned name I guess.”</p>
<p>“Alright, well, Mr. Old-Fashioned, don’t suppose you want to grab a coffee or something?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Could use a coffee before my next class. You like Renee’s? They make real good cookies there too.”</p>
<p>Gene’s smile is too warm and inviting for George to correct himself by saying he actually meant getting coffee some other time because he has class right now, so instead he tells Gene how much he loves the double chocolate cookies at Renee’s as they walk out of the lecture hall together.</p>
<p>They’re just leaving the building as they run in to Perco at the entrance. </p>
<p>“George, the hell you going? Class is the other way.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I know. I’m just starving. Missed breakfast so I`m going to grab something to eat before I pass out,” George grins and claps his hand on Perconte’s shoulder, “Let me know if i miss anything good ok?”</p>
<p>George watches as his friend's eyes flick back and forth between him and Gene who’s standing quietly to the side watching the exchange.</p>
<p>“Yeah, alright, I’ll see ya later.” And with that, Perco makes his way inside the building leaving George and Gene alone in the entryway.</p>
<p>“You supposed to be in class?”</p>
<p>“Eh,” George shrugs his shoulders, “Sustainable Architecture. Professor basically just regurgitates the book anyway. We still going to Renee`s?” George nods his head in the direction of the cafe and heads out the door, Gene following by his side.</p>
<p>“Sustainable Architecture?,” Gene raises an eyebrow at George clearly puzzling something over, “What’re you majorin’ in anyway?”</p>
<p>“Architecture.”</p>
<p>“Architecture?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” </p>
<p>“So, what’re you doin’ in Anatomy 201?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” George can feel his cheeks redden a bit as he talks, “Just real fascinated by the human body. Especially certain human bodies.” George looks over at Gene and bats his big eyes in a playful, overly-flirtatious manner.</p>
<p>Gene does his best to suppress a grin, but it's’ a losing battle.</p>
<p>“Oh, so just personal interest then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you could say that. Life’s short, why not pursue your interests while you can?” There’s a small pause before George adds, “Not that you make it very easy with your disappearing into thin air the second class is over.”</p>
<p>Gene darts a look over at George and chews his bottom lip before saying, “I was tryin’ to avoid distractions. Promised myself I would when I got to college. Was doin’ good to. Until now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you think I’m distracting?” George teases. But he’s focused on looking at Gene and digesting the fact that Gene just called him distracting with <em>that look</em> on his face that he doesn't notice the bus stop bench and walks straight into it.</p>
<p>Gene barely chokes back a laugh as he reaches out and grabs George’s elbow, gently guiding him around the bench. </p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p>“Ha! See? Pretty sure you’re the distraction around here.”</p>
<p>“Guess so.” The smile on Gene’s face as he looks at him is enough to make George’s knees turn into jello. Thankfully, despite his jello knees, George manages to walk the rest of the way to Renee’s without incident, where he and Gene spend more than an hour chatting and laughing and chowing down on cookies. (Gene ends up missing a class too.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>